New World
by AlwaysFantasyNeverReality
Summary: Who is the beautiful young witch entering a whole new world? What frightening ordeals will she suffer through? Whatever happens, at least she knows her friends will always be there.
1. Chapter 1

_**Please read and review but go easy on me, as it's my first crossover. Lovingly handwritten before typed, I feel a certain loyalty to this FanFic - don't like, don't read. x**_

New world Chapter 1

_Third person_

A painfully cute girl with the physical age of an eleven year old and intelligence to rival the late Albus Dumbledore himself, sat alone in a compartment on the Hogwarts express, nervously awaiting the beginning of a journey into the unknown.

Her features, although exquisite, showed the pain and fear she felt after leaving her family on platform 9 and ¾. She was grateful for her waist length bronze curls, swinging lightly as she reached for her trunk when her soft locks masked the tear stains on her face from the boys gawking through the glass window of the closed door.

Pulling the trunk closer to her, she realised that these were first years, like her. Unfortunately, some of them were likely to be in her classes. Sigh…

The girl's POV

Ignoring the boys staring at me from the corridor, I unclasped my trunk, searching for my copy of 'Hogwarts: A history'. My eyes fell upon a parcel wrapped in tasteful purple paper.

Curious, I pealed away the paper, as the train pulled out of the station, to find two large books. Perfect.

The titles immediately captured my curiosity; 'The Good Ones' and 'The Truth Behind The Great War'. They were clearly about the world of magic due to the moving photographs on the covers but before I could investigate further, a shy looking girl with fiery hair slid through the now empty doorway, dragging her trunk, along with the added weight of a small black cat.

'Hi. Do you mind if we join you?' she asked, a short, dark haired boy following her in quietly.

'Go ahead!' I smiled. The pair sat down, relief spreading across their faces.

'I'm Rose Weasley and this is Albus Potter.' Albus waved shyly.

'Rose's mum wrote those books!' He pointed at the books in my lap. 'That one – The Great War – is about Rose's mum and dad, and my dad too. The golden trio!' He announced proudly.

We launched into a conversation about Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. They explained about the Great War and the chosen one in extreme detail. Over the train ride we became close friends. Our bond was instantaneous but strong.

Nearing Hogwarts, Rose mentioned in passing that the other book was about vegetarian vampires and vampire hybrids. Apparently Hermione had persuaded the leader of the Cullen coven to explain the vampire culture to educate the magical world and abolish prejudice. It had been successful for the most part.

They heard my sharp intake of breath and queried my response, along with my sanity. I smiled mischievously and vowed to explain after sorting.

My mention of the sorting ceremony provoked a panicked babble from Albus, desperately hoping for Gryffindor while dreading Slytherin. Silently, Rose and I agreed.

Startling us out of our self-pity, the train whistled and hissed to a stop in Hogsmeade. Leaving Rose's cat, Dobby, and my snowy owl, Tanner, on the Hogwarts Express to be taken to our dorms with the rest of our possessions, we stepped into the true wizarding world.

A huge, imposing figure was calling to all first years. There were numerous boats along the shore of the black lake, mostly filled.

'Hagrid!' my two friends shouted excitedly. The large man's hairy face turned towards us, happiness sparkling in his deep, black eyes.

He greeted us candidly and gestured wildly to the two remaining boats. 'There's room for two of yeh in that one but one of yeh'll have to go with me. Who'll it be?'

Rose eyed Albus and me speculatively then grinned at me cheekily. 'You can. You're the smallest!' I rolled my eyes at her but I didn't mind. This Hagrid guy seemed cool.

Rose hugged me warmly before leaping into the boat. Albus, on the other hand, stared at me for a long moment. I stared back without blinking. After a moment of random awkwardness, I pulled a grotesque face at him. We both burst out laughing, then I let the question fill my expression.

'I was just thinking, we don't know you're name yet.' I smiled. He was right. I had wanted them to know _me _before they knew who I was. Time to give them something to gossip about.

'I am Renesme Carlie Cullen.' I giggled maniacally and launched myself into the boat, in fron of Hagrid.

_**It seemed longer in my notebook…**_

_**So what do ya think? Should I keep writing this one? Review. x**_


	2. Chapter 2

Here is another chapter for you, my wonderful readers. Enjoy1 Oh, and remember… There is this little button at the bottom of the page. When you click it, the most amazing thing happens. If you don't click, you will bring the apocalypse upon us all! : D

Disclaimer – JK Rowling owns Harry Potter, not me. SM owns twilight. Well, a girl can dream… I do own any characters you don't recognise from either.

Chapter two sorting

Renesme POV

The boat ride with Hagrid was pleasant. He invited me to join Rose, Albus and him for lunch on Saturday. I gladly accepted although I had heard about his atrocious cooking.

He laughed heartily when he discovered how much of a bookworm I was. 'You remind me of another student that came here. Complete genius. By the end of her first year, she knew more than most seventh years. Little Hermione Granger. It's strange to think of her all grown up and married. Now her daughter Rose is starting school!' He chuckled a little at the memories until we reached the school.

He clambered out of the boat and proceeded to guide the subdued first years up to the great hall. There, a brisk woman, who looked firm but fair, politely dismissed him. I instantly recognised her as Professor McGonagall, headmistress, transfiguration teacher and head of Gryffindor house. I have no idea how she managed it.

'Welcome to Hogwarts. The sorting ceremony will begin momentarily.' She beckoned for us to follow her into the magnificent but daunting hall.

The wide expanse of ornate beauty was filled with older students, mostly gazing longingly at their plates but a select few were staring protectively at younger siblings in our terrified huddle, now approaching the end of the Great Hall.

In front of the raised platform holding the teachers' long table sat a four-legged stool with a tatty, old hat laid delicately upon it.

Without further ado, McGonagall began calling names from a long roll of parchment. One by one, the first years sat on the stool and placed the hat on their head, waiting for it to declare the house to which they should belong. My name was called sooner than I would have liked, but, plastering a small smile onto my face, I tripped lightly up to the sorting hat.

Daintily, I placed the hat on my head and listened to its murmurs.

'Hmmmm… A clever girl… Very clever, indeed. You would be a credit to Ravenclaw. Loyal, too. You would be welcomed into Hufflepuff. However, there is on house that befits you even more thoroughly. Have courage for you will need it soon. I declare you to be in GRYFFINDOR!' The strange old hat shouted.

A loud cheer erupted from the Gryffindor table and a proud grin spread across my face. I bounded gracefuly towards a dark haired boy – a second year. He looked a lot like Albus and I guessed that he was the infamous prankster James Potter.

I perched elegantly on the bench beside James and turned to watch the sorting, anxiously waiting for my friends to join me. 'Renesme?' a voice murmered close by, too low for a human to hear, yet not too low for a human to utter. I nodded infinitesimally. 'I know what you are.' I turned my head to the eldest Potter child, chewing my lip as I gazed at him like a rabbit caught in headlights.

He smiled at me kindly and his eyes shone like those of a friend. His expression erased all fear of my secret being exposed. Of course, all the teachers knew and were very welcoming but I was unsure about the potential reactions of the other students.

'How?' I mouthed at him, curiously. He simply nodded his head at the sorting hat and breathed 'Talk later.'

A petite brunette girl scurried to our table and sat opposite me. She giggled, ecstatic to be in Gryffindor. I sent her a wink and a wave then turned my attention hurriedly as a name was called.

'Scorpius Malfoy.' Every person in the room knew that the Malfoys had been notorius death eaters. There was no doubt that this boy belonged in Slytherin. But, the moment the hat touched his head; it decided to give us all the shock of a lifetime. 'Gryffindor!' came a definite proclamation.

Pleasantly surprised, we cheered the tradition-breaking boy. He sat at a space not far from us, a small smile playing around his lips.

As the gaggle of first years depleted, the tables got steadily fuller. Nearing the end, a relived Al stumbled towards his older brother, closely followed by Rose.

When McGonagall rolled up the parchment, I had the feeling they were going to launch into an interrogation.

'As we are all ravenous, I shall reserve my speech for the morning. In short, to the first years welcome, to the rest welcome back. The forbidden forest is, obviously, forbidden. Be prepared for your classes tomorrow. Dig in.' Her speech was so short and fast it was comical.

The large platters filled with delicious looking food and the appetising aromas scented the hall quickly. We all piled our plates high with food before the questions began. Unfortunately for them, all the questions ran together because the three were firing them of at such a pace.

'Okay, slow down a little. Yes I am the daughter of Bella and Edward Cullen. Yes, I am half vampire. Yes, we are vegetarians. Yes, everything else you have heard about us is true. Yes, I chewed my way out of my own mother. Yes, I regret it and feel severe guilt every time I think about it!' I said the last part with revulsion. I hated that I had almost killed my own mother. Their faces were bewildered as they processed my outburst.

Comprehension cleared their clouded eyes and the three sat awkwardly, suddenly nervous of me.

'Hey, you're the vampire hybrid? That's awesome. I read that book about you. I think its great the way you live. Nice to meet you.' The brunette girl broke the silence. 'I'm Sky, by the way. Sky Littlesea.'

Her heartfelt acceptance seemed to snap the others out of their trance-like silence. The warmth suddenly returned to their eyes as if only just remembering that I was the harmless 'vegetarian' girl that Hermione Weasley had written about.

Rose and Albus stuttered apologies and hugged me softly. Sky nodded approvingly. James just snickered and tore at a chicken leg cheerfully. Sky glared angrily, expecting him to be a little more abashed. She was one scary girl if you got on the wrong side of her…

'This means we have a family of vamps on our side! The Slytherins'll run for the hills! Wait you are telling everyone right?' James grinned excitedly while I cringed internally but kept a straight face.

'Don't know.' I shrugged. 'We'll see. It depends what Prof Mc thinks.'

So? Opinions please! Oh, and if anyone has any ideas on who should be paired with who, let me know. I can't quite decide yet… Remember – prevent the apocalypse! :D


	3. Just a note

_**Just a note… **_

I wanted to say HAPPY BIRTHDAY! And dedicate this story to my friend because I won't be here for the actual day. This is the least I could do for her so here it is. I hereby dedicate my story New World to Holly. And remember – I will always love you even though you are the stupidest moron I have ever met! Luv ya and happy birthday! X

_**I will not be able to update for at least a month so I am sorry to you guys who want updates! :D Keep reviewing! xxx**_


	4. Chapter 3

Here you go guys. This one is dedicated to my wonderful readers and anyone who takes the time to review.

Chapter three Decisions

At that moment, the food on our plates disappeared to be cleared away by the house elves. Hogwarts was very supportive of SPEW, set up by Hermione and all the elves were free, on a substantial salary.

'First years, this way!' called a pompous, tall prefect. We grudgingly followed, James tagging along.

'That's Henry Jordan, Lee Jordan's son. He used to be cool but that little badge has really gone to his fat head.' James snorted scornfully. 'Bet his dad's not so proud…'

Ron had told him numerous stories about Lee and the trouble he assisted Fred and George in creating.

When the five of us reached the colossal doors, a brisk voice called out: 'Miss Cullen, a word.' Professor McGonagall strode towards us, a grim look on her face.

'Miss Cullen, I would like to speak with you immediately. I will see you in my office in five minutes.' She stalked off, leaving Slytherins of all ages smirking at us.

'Guess we know what that's about.' Albus muttered, while Rose nodded in agreement. Sky's attention, on the other hand, was elsewhere.

'James,' she called, exhaustion shortening her temper. 'Get back here! Have you got a death wish?' she snapped.

He was storming furiously towards the, still jeering, Slytherins. I was touched that he instantly jumped to defend me without a moments thought but I really didn't want him coming back with three ears or whatever else the Snakes' unimaginative little minds could think of.

I danced confidently towards him and laid a restraining hand on his shoulder.

_**Please don't**_, I thought softly, allowing the words to flow from my thoughts to his. He glanced at me caringly then continued on his angry rampage.

I snatched his hand and whipped his body round to face me. I swung my arm, denying the force I knew I had. The instant my hand collided with his skin, I sent my silent thoughts of fury to him.

'James!' I hissed out loud, 'Don't you _dare_ ignore me!'

The Slytherin purists stood frozen with horror. So did James, though I couldn't see his face.

I glared at them for a moment, letting them anticipate the worst. 'Boo…' I said slowly. They scattered.

'The chick has style! `Bout time someone slapped James _and_ taught that that lot a lesson at the same time!' someone muttered behind me. Several other students made appreciative noises.

'James, I –' I began. He looked at me, grinning from ear to ear.

'Wow! You are one scary girl!' He laughed. 'The only reason people will be surprised that you're half vampire is because you aren't full vampire!'

'James Potter, did you have a good holiday?' A woman with flowing white-blonde hair asked dreamily. She was beautiful in a… unique… sort of way. 'And why do you have a red handprint an your face?'

James winked at her and gestured to me by way of answer. She smiled knowingly, clearly insinuating that it was his own fault. She didn't seem surprised at his being attacked by a girl. I would have to inquire about that sometime…

'It's Renesme, isn't it? Well, aren't you late for your appointment with professor McGonagall? The password is Dumbledore's Tartan Underwear.' I sniggered but she kept a straight face. She was entirely serious and I had no choice but to believe her. I darted off to find the office, leaving James chatting to the unknown woman.

Two minutes later, I arrived by the large, stone gargoyle. I would normally stop to admire the stonework but I was ten minutes late. 'Dumbledore's Tartan Underwear.' I said to the statue. It looked horrendously offended.

'I beg your pardon!' It spluttered. 'Dumbledore was The Best Wizard – …'

His rant was by a brisk voice. McGonagall. 'There is no doubt about Albus' greatness. Miss Cullen, I expected that you would have more respect…' She continued until we reached the enormous office.

'Minerva,' Dumbledore's portrait chided. 'You haven't heard Renesme's side of the story. I happened to be visiting the great hall and witnessed our Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher pulling off a wonderful prank.'

Professor McGonagall seemed placated and quickly moved on to the more important subject. That was my cue to fall silent and look pale.

'Renesme, I am of the opinion that you should decide whether or not we should reveal your secret. However, I think it would be wise to inform Hogwarts of the situation before they start to decipher the hints that you _will_ be giving them. If they find out, they will think there is a reason for it to be kept secret and that would mean a lot of negativity and paranoia…'

I nodded weakly. 'Okay, lets do it…'

She smiled kindly. 'Okay.' she repeated, 'Now off to bed.'

I stumbled into my dorm room, greeted by a quiet hoot from Tanner. Rose and Sky were asleep on the end of Rose's bed. They must have tried to wait up.

I grabbed a quill and scratched a quick letter onto a piece of parchment.

_Dear everyone,_

_It is amazing here! Everyone is so excited – Uncle Jazz would love it!_

_I have already made some great friends and the teachers all seem nice. I am looking forwards to my lessons but I am really nervous about tomorrow as we are telling everyone what I am. I wonder how they will react?_

_Thank you for the books. My friend's mom wrote them! I will write properly tomorrow._

_Miss Ya'll_

_Renesme_

_X_

I always signed with my full name and hated it when anyone shortened it. One of the many reasons I hated Jacob Black. That and the fact that he thought he had some moronic, wolfy claim to me. Yeah right!

I attached the letter to Tanner's leg and sent her on her way.

Laying in my comfy four poster, I heard a wolf howl in the forest.

My last thoughts were, _When will the stupid dog give up?_ Then I fell asleep.

_**Please review! What did you think? Renesme did say 'mom' in the letter, but she is American… Keep reading. Press the button… You know you want to! :D**_


	5. A question to you

_**Okay guys, a message from me to you. I don't know if this story is working, so I don't know if you like it. I think I am going to keep writing it and will continue posting if anyone wants me to.**_

_**This isn't one of those 'I want 10 reviews before I update' as I will post the rest of the story even if just one person wants me to. Let me know if you want me to update and you will get the rest of the story.**_

_**Any opinion on what I should do will be greatly appreciated. **_

_**Thanks guys. FH xxx**_


	6. Chapter 4

_**Kay guys, here ya go. Sorry I took so long. EEEEENJOY!**_

Chapter 4

'Renesmee, get up!' Two hands shook my shoulder. My eyes flashed open and I risked a look at the clock. Ten minutes before breakfast. Rose and Sky were in their school robes, towelling their wet hair.

I dashed at supernatural speed, in and out of the shower. Within five minutes of waking up, I was clean, dressed and drying my hair. I teased a brush through my curls and picked up my messenger bag.

We sprinted down to Gryffindor common room and nearly ran into James and a sleepy Al. Together we started walking down to the hall.

'We're off to see the Wizard!' I sang loudly receiving peculiar looks from my friends and amused smiles from by passers but a lush male voice sang back to me:

'The wonderful wizard of Oz!'

Scorpius Malfoy emerged from the crowd of people, grinning broadly. He linked arms with me and we pranced down to breakfast, singing like loons. We reached the Gryffindor table, _still_ singing, and burst out laughing. Then we realised _everyone _in the room was staring at us. Then we laughed harder…

'Scorpius Malfoy.' He introduced himself.

'Renesme Cullen.' I replied.

I took a piece of toast and smiled cheerily at Rose, Sky Albus and James, all of whom clearly thought I was nuts.

'How can she be so perky at this time?' James stage whispered. I giggled hyperactively.

Nibbling on my toast, I felt a craving for blood. I could survive mainly on human food as long as I fed on blood at least once a week. I made a mental note to ask permission to hunt in the forbidden forest. .

The blonde woman was heading up the long table, handing out timetables. I surmised that she was head of Gryffindor. As she handed me mine, she gave me a brief, reassuring smile.

'Great, we have defence against the dark arts first. That'll be great!' Rose exclaimed gleefully.

'Uh huh…' I muttered. I was feeling a severe lack of enthusiasm about the coming day. The outlook was not good…

'Ahem,' McGonagall coughed politely. 'I would like to make an announcement. Every year we have all sorts of people joining our community, usually in the form of first years. This year we are being joined by a very unique first year, from a very unique family. Some of you may have read the book by Hermione Weasley and so will know what I am talking about.'

'Renesmee Cullen comes from a family of vampires.' She continued quickly before an uprising could begin. 'These vampires do not harm humans, nor does Renesmee. I think you should also know that she is only half vampire. Please welcome her as you would any other student.'

'And remember, you are not defined by your heritage but by how you chose to use it. Any events of discrimination will not be tolerated. Thank you.'

There was a rustle as every head in the room to stare at me; Gryffindors smiling, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs frowning and Slytherins glaring murderously.

'Half breed!'

'Scum!'

'Monster!'

The Slytherins started screeching pathetically. They sounded like wounded harpies.

'Shut up!' a Gryffindor shouted to them, outraged and infuriated.

'Stupid snakes.' another stated as though it were a simple, well known fact.

Before long, the whole school was on their feet, Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs and Slytherins against Gryffindor. They were hurling insults at Gryffindor. Gryffindor was hurling them back. And James was hurling scrambled eggs… Typical.

In the midst of it all, Sky, Al, Scorpius, Rose and I slipped out to DADA. Sitting outside the classroom, I realised that Rose's eyes were red – rimmed. She wiped her sleeve across them and smiled, embarrassed.

'It's just, I hate that people can be so cruel. I mean, they don't even know you and they act like that! You don't deserve it.' She sniffed.

I hugged her, thinking about how sweet she was.

The door creaked open and the blonde woman smiled out at us. She had little orange radish – things in her ears. She looked positively adorable and totally random.

'I am professor Lovegood, head off Gryffindor and teacher of defence against the dark arts, but Luna will do just fine. Please come in. You will only need your wands. Leave anything else in that corner. Find a cushion and sit down.'

I beamed as I stepped into the classroom. I had a feeling I would get along well with this teacher and love her classes.

_**What d'ya think guys? I will answer any questions for you, if I can.**_

_**I have decided to do a question at the end of each chapter for those who are interested. The first person to answer correctly gets a shout out!**_

_**The questions might be biased/difficult! :D**_

_**So:**_

_**Which singer who recently turned 60 has the best hair ever?**_


	7. Chapter 5

_**Sorry it has taken so long. Ya know how it is. Places to go, people to see.**_

_**I have also been spending most of my time writing my newest story (not posting on that one either).**_

_**Please take a look if you get a chance. It is called 'A new song'. I aim for it to be a marauders story, developing into a complicated plot which I hope has never been done before. Let me know what you think so far. Thanks guys.**_

_**Here it is. Another short one (sorry).**_

Chapter 5

The class was packed with around 25 kids, each sat on a plush cushion. Gryffindor was sharing a class with Ravenclaw and both houses were sat on opposite sides of the room, glaring at each other and fingering their wands longingly although nobody knew how to attack or otherwise use any form of magic..

'I can't teach with so much hostility in the air. The nargles will be having a party in this atmosphere! Really!' Luna huffed. 'I want you all to shake hands with each other.' She instructed in a carefree way.

Seeing the reluctance of my friends and loyal housemates I stepped forwards, hand outstretched and smiling cheerfully.

'Thank you Renesmee.' Luna said airily.

As I reached the first Ravenclaw, I tried to shake hands to show that there were no hard feelings but he recoiled from my touch.

'Merlin's pants!' A girl behind him _tsk-_ed. She stepped forwards, bypassed my hand, and hugged me. When she stepped back, she introduced herself.

'Xena Lovegood. And at the moment, I have to admit that I am ashamed at my house.'

'Renesmee Cullen. And I am glad my house defended me but I really want to get on with the lesson so it would be great if they could forgive Ravenclaw and we could all start over.'

Unknown to the rest of us, Sky had been manic since the door first opened and finally she bubble. She ran to Xena, gushing with excitement and before long they were both squealing madly. I managed to infer that they had lived in the same area as young children and had been best friends.

Eventually, people started to follow our lead, if a little bitterly, and halfway through the lesson we were ready to begin.

'Some of you may have noticed that I have tried to replicate the space used by Harry Potter to teach other students advanced defence in 'Dumbledore's Army'. I am proud to say that I was one of the first to sign up. I am going to mimic his teaching styles as best I can as people can learn so much more in an informal, comfortable environment.

So today we are going to begin the disarming spell in what little time we have left. Please get into pairs.'

Sky and Xena immediately paired up and I was just about to ask Rose to work with me when Scorpius offered the cushion next to him. I accepted, leaving Rose and Albus together.

After explaining the incantation and wand movements, Luna set us to work. Facing each other, we bowed and raised our wands. My competitive natures kicked in; I had to be the best and the fastest to learn.

'Exp-' Scorpius began before I cut him off.

'Expelliarmus!' I yelled with enthusiasm.

His wand flew across the room and clattered to the floor, drawing all eyes to the wandless Scorpius and the wand still firmly clasped in my hand. I had not only succeeded before everyone else, on my first try but also within minutes of being set the task.

'Way to wound my ego, American.' Scorpius teased playfully.

'It's not embarrassing to be beaten by a half vampire! If you had beaten me, now _that_ would have been awkward!' I would have added something about sucking his blood out of jealousy but I thought it was a little early for vampire jokes.

Luna smiled and announced the end of the lesson. 'Well done Renesmee. I would like you all to practice this for homework. I will not be angry if you do not manage it. It is an advanced spell for the first lesson but is it not better to aim high and not succeed straight away than aim low and never succeed? See you tomorrow.'

We left with that thought in mind, chattering wildly and wandering towards Herbology. Professor Longbottom was a close friend to the Potters and I put trust in their assurances that he was friendly and encouraging.

We split off from Xena as she headed to charms with Slytherin leaving us to share a lesson with Hufflepuff.

We stumbled down to the Greenhouses, basking in the late summer sun. This was the very beginning of my new life and I couldn't wait for the rest.

_**So what did you think?**_

_**The answer to the question was… David Coverdale, the legend and God of rock. If you don't know who he is, I strongly suggest you youtube him.**_

_**Pretty darned nice for a sixty year old. :D**_

_**Review! **_

_**x**_


End file.
